Tales of the Dragon Era
by ffdrake
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that I'm writing based off of prompts/challenges that I receive or that I come up with and want to write down. I'm open to taking up any prompt so let me know! Rating subject to challenge based on prompt given.
1. Save Me

**Hello everyone!**

**So this is going to be a story composed of one-shots. They will either be ones that I come up with off the top of my head that I want to write down, or if you guys and girls want me to write anything let me know and I will take up your challenges!**

**All I ask for challenges is that you give me at least two characters (either from DAO or DAII) what genre of story (Adventure/Romance/Hurt Comfort/etc) and a general premise. Rating can go K through M and I'm up for anything. So if you guys wanna send me something feel free!**

**A big thank you to my beta reader and friend Apollo Wings for giving me this first challenge! Also is doing this same type of thing story 'Satinalia Prompt Presents', so if you like this please check that one out also!**

**As I said Apollo Wings sent me this first challenge and it went as this: 'Mahariel returns to their clan after the blight... and finds out about Merrill and blood magic'.**

**Here's my take on this scenario. I hope that you all like it!**

* * *

**Save Me**

Lyna stared out over the rolling seas at the co-called city of chains that lay before her. By the Creators…why would _shemlen _choose to live in such a depressing sight? The stone walls of the city stretched high into the sky topped by grotesque statues of people in bound in chains forced to suffer torment by the hands of-

Lyna was roughly pulled from her musings as her stomach lurched as she felt her previous meal threatening to leave her. Clutching onto the railings of this _shemlen _'ship' Lyna ungracefully let her meal leave her. Creator's save her…after this trip she would never step foot aboard another _shemlen _ship again!

"The mighty Hero of Ferelden, vanquisher of High Dragons and Archdemons defeated by sea sickness. Maker…if only people could see this."

Wiping the remnants from the corners of her mouth she turned to her friend. "And it only took the threat of an impending death to get a woman, a more than willing woman at that, into your bed." She said leveling her gaze at Alistair. "We all have our faults."

Alistair predictably went red from his neck to his hair line. "Maker Lyna! I thought we agreed that topic was off limits!"

Shaking her head she turned back towards the city of Kirkwall. "None the less Lyna…I'm glad that you came with me." Alistair said standing next to her. "I'm really not looking forward to speaking with Knight Commander Meredith. My decisions in the past concerning the mages have been more than a little unfavorable with the Chantry and the Templar's."

"I didn't come here for you Alistair." She said trying to focus on the conversation as it kept her mind off of the rocking of the ship.

"I know," Alistair said almost sadly, "Keeper Lanaya sent you word that your clan is near Kirkwall…right?"

Lyna nodded her stomach feeling uneasy again and this time it wasn't because of the ship. "Eight years Alistair. They've been camped outside this city since the end of the Blight…and I never knew until now."

"Hey," Alistair laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you can't blame yourself for not knowing right?"

"It isn't that I didn't hear about their location until now that has me so worried Alistair." She turned and faced her confused friend. "Outside of Ferelden the People have no lands to call home. We constantly move, and Keeper Marethari was insistent on keeping us away from _shemlen_ cities. The fact that they've stayed just outside of such a large city such as Kirkwall, and for _eight years_ no less, has me concerned Alistair. Something isn't right."

Alistair nodded solemnly and faced towards the city. "We'll take as long as you want…but not too long! I'm about to become a father after all!"

Lyna gave him a grin and edged her elbow into his armored side. "Only took you eight years to get Anora with child…do I dare ask if she had to resort to tying your down to the bed in order to keep you from running away like a blushing maid?"

"You know…I take back what I said." Alistair said going red again. "I'm regretting brining you along after all."

* * *

Merrill wandered aimlessly through the night filled back streets of low town. Well…it might have looked aimlessly to an on looker…but Merrill knew where she was going. Sort of. She thought she did anyway. Stopping at another dead end alley Merrill leaned back against the wall and slid down until she uncomfortably hit the ground. Her hands rose up to her face and she furiously started to rub her eyes. By the Creators! She'd been living in Kirkwall for nearly seven years now! Why did she still get lost?

But she knew the reason why she couldn't find her way home. It was the same reason as why she couldn't concentrate on anything. It was the same reason as to why her friends, even Hawke and Isabella, had started to avoid her. It'd been seven days since Hawke took her up to Sundermount so she could consort with the spir – no – demon. And it'd been seven days since she'd been forced to kill Marethari.

Tears started to fall from her eyes and wet her hands and face. Curse it all! It wasn't fair! This was not how everything was supposed to go! Her mind kept going back to her past few years with the mirror. If she had never found taken it none of this would've happened! If only she'd listened to Keeper Marethari she would still be back with her clan! No. If she'd completed the mirror everything would've gone as planned! She would've resisted the demon! It wouldn't control or take over her! It was all Hawke's fault! He refused to give her the _arulin'Holm_ she could've completed the mirror safely! It was all his fault! But even as she tried to reason it…she knew it was just a lie. She knew it even when she first said it earlier that night right to Hawke just before she slapped him.

It was all her fault. She turned her back on her clan and now they hated her. She refused Marethari's advise and her Keeper paid her price with her life. In her grief she lashed out at the only ones who'd ever stood up and tried to help her. She only caused pain and suffering to anyone she came in contact with. Perhaps…perhaps it would be for the best if she just left Hawke and Isabella alone. But then…were would she go?

Standing up and brushing off the dust from her green _elvhen _armor, her only the reminder of her time with her clan, and set off on the road again. She would leave tonight. She thought with resolution. She wouldn't bother Hawke and Isabella or Varric ever again. Her mind seemed clearer now that she had a resolution in her mind. She knew these streets now and in no time at all she would be home and then on her way again.

Coming into the Alienage she stared up at the _vhenedhal_. She supposed this would be the last time she would see one. Perhaps she could find another Alienage? In another city far away from Kirkwall. Tearing her gaze away from the tree she walked slowly over to her home. Putting the rusty key into the lock on the door she turned it slightly and started shaking it back and forth. The latched clicked from the inside as the door opened.

Walking into her home she shut the door and replaced the latch before facing the low burning fire coming from within the small room. '_Strange…I didn't leave a fire going…did I?'_

Walking as lightly as she could she tip toe her way across the floor being careful to avoid the loose floor boards. Hawke had always told her, 'if something seemed suspicious, be careful'.

Rounding the corner to her room she quickly pulled herself back against the wall and tried to slow her breathing. There was another person in her house! Was it a burglar? Varric told her to be careful with them…but she never thought one would break into her house! And she didn't have her staff with her!

Reaching down to the top of her boot she pulled out a slim dagger that Hawke had given her soon after meeting her. It wasn't much…but she didn't dare use her magic in a fight in the Alienage. Rounding the corner she held the dagger before her. "Turn around slowly and face me." She hissed trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

The dark hair waved as the figure turned around presenting Merrill with an ash white face. The dagger in her hand clattered uselessly to the ground as she stared at her intruder. "Lyna!" She gasped. "Is that-"

She didn't even see her move. One moment she was across the room from her and the next Lyna's full arm slap caught her across the face nearly forcing her to the ground and causing spots to cloud her vision. Before she recovered she was pushed back and slammed hard against the wall of her room. One of Lyna's forearms was across her neck and the other slammed hard into the wall next to her head. "Tell me it isn't true Merrill."

Merrill could hardly recognize the voice that now spoke to her. It was so…full of hate. "What-" The pressure on her neck increase cutting her off.

Water colored eyes stained red with tears started at her. "Tell me what they told me isn't true! Tell me you didn't try to repair this-this thing! Tell me you didn't turn to bloodmagic! Tell me you didn't kill Marethari!"

Merrill was at a loss of what to say. She'd never seen Lyna this…this angry. Or this sad. Feeling tears well up in her eyes Merrill closed her eyes trying to hold them back. "I-i-it's true Lyna. All of it."

The pressure on her throat eased and she collapsed to a heap on the ground. "Why Merrill? Why would you do this?"

Holding onto her throat and trying to regain her breath she looked up at Lyna. "I-I thought that I could save both you and Tamlen. I thought I could restore some of what our people lost Lyna. Please, believe me. I did only what I thought was right."

Lyna turned her back on her facing the mirror. "I've seen a lot of wrongs committed in the name of trying to do something 'right' Merrill. Only this time…someone else paid the price."

Merrill could only nod. "I know. But…perhaps we can still find Tamlen with the mirror. Then all of this-"

"That's impossible Merrill." Lyna said not turning around. "Tamlen is gone forever."

Merrill shook her head refusing to believe it. "No. I know that we can find him with th-"

"No we can't Merrill!" Lyna shouted facing her once again. "We can't find Tamlen because he's with the Creator's now."

"No," Merrill whispered. "You're wrong. We can still-"

"No Merrill. I'm not wrong. I sent him to the Creator's side myself."

Merrills eyes shot up to Lyna, but she wasn't looking down at her. Instead Lyna's eyes were focused solely on the mirror. "You have no idea what this thing did to him. He was instantly tainted with the darkspawn taint and demonic energy from the Fade. When we found him…he couldn't even be called an elf anymore. He retained just barely enough of his mind to beg me for death. That is all this mirror will lead to Merrill. Death."

Merrill felt her world crash around her. The demon had lied to her. She knew now that she wouldn't be able to gain any history of the Dal's from the mirror, and now her last chance of salvaging some good from all of this was gone in just a few short words. "Do you…do you hate me Lyna?" She asked scared of the answer.

The elf standing before her walked away from her and the mirror. "Merrill I…I could never hate you." Merrill felt hope rise in her chest. "But I don't think I can forgive you."

Any hope welling with in her was dashed instantly. Lyna paced the room one more time before sitting down on her bed. "Tell me Merrill."

Merrill looked up at her. "What do you want to know?"

Water blue eyes met bronze. "Everything. Start at the beginning and don't leave out anything."

* * *

Lyna sat and listened as Merrill told her of the past eight years. How the clan left Ferelden but not before she went back into the cave and retrieved a piece of the _eluvian_ and hid it from the rest of the clan. How she tried to use the shard to reform the mirror. Of how the demon wormed its way into her mind once the clan reached Sundermount. How she turned to bloodmagic at the demons urging and then left the clan with _shemlen_ named Hawke. How once she reached the Alienage she began to once again reform the mirror. But no matter what story she told, there was always one thing that remained constant. And that was the _shemlen _Hawke. The way Merrill spoke of him, the way her eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his name could only mean one thing. Merrill was in love this his human.

"-and that's everything." Merrill said lowering her face. "I've ruined everything. The clan hates me, Marethari dead by my hand, and Hawke more than likely hates me. I guess I really am worth-"

"Do not say that Merrill," Lyna said quickly stopping Merrill from putting herself down. "You are not worthless. And…do you love this Hawke Merrill?"

Merrill's cheek's stained red and she looked away. "W-well I-I…ummm. I…I guess so."

Lyna shook her head. "There is no guess so Merrill. You either do or you don't. So which is it?"

Merrill looked at her the blush fading. "Yes. I love him Lyna. That's why I need to leave hi-"

"Does he love you Merrill?"

"I-I think so…I mean he's said that he does…but now-"

"Enough Merrill," she said placing her hand across her lips. "Don't sell yourself…or him…short."

"But, but I've done such a terrible thing! I don't know how he could ever forgive me!"

"Merrill," she cooed folding Merrill in her arms. "Trust me…if you two love each other, such a little thing like this is easy to overcome."

"How do you know?" Merrill asked leaning back from her.

"Because I have someone I love too Merrill."

Merrill looked at her with wide eyes. "Who is it? Where are they?"

Lyna looked towards the mirror. "They're…away at the moment. But Merrill, I couldn't the love I should've until I let go of my past. You need to too Merrill."

Merrill looked at the mirror. "Your right Lyna," Merrill said standing and picking up her staff from beside her bed. "You were always right Lyna."

Shoulder's back and head held high Merrill marched towards the mirror. Just as she stood before it she raised her staff and with a shout bought it down as hard as she could onto the reflective glass. The glass shattered beneath the force of the strike sending shards of glass everywhere. The frame slowly turned to ash as the glass fell until there was nothing but the base of the mirror left still standing.

Walking up to her she placed a hand on Merrill's shoulder. "Thank you…sister."

She felt Merrill's breath hitch beneath her hand. "You…you haven't called me that in a long time sister."

"_Merrill! Merrill are you in there?!"_

Feeling Merrill go stiff beneath her hand she could guess who was at the door. "Hawke right?"

Merrill's head nodded. "Yes."

"Good," she said removing her hand. "Then stay here."

Leaving Merrill in the room with the shattered mirror she walked over to the front door. Undoing the latch she threw the door open. The light from within the house illuminated a human standing just outside the door with his hand raised as if he was in the midst of knocking. He wasn't that bad looking she supposed…for a male _shemlen_ that is. His black hair was un-kept but his beard was cut short and trimmed well. His dark eyes were wide and focused on her. Clearly she wasn't who he was expecting. "You're Hawke right?" She asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, but who are y-"

"Nothing more than an anchor to Merrill's past," she said stepping past the human but stopping just behind him. "Take care of her Hawke. I leave her in your hands." And with that Lyna kept walking away and out of the Alienage.

* * *

Hawke stood gapping at the strange elvhen woman who just left Merrill's house. '_An anchor? What did she mean by that?'_

Putting the question from his mind he stepped into the house. "Merrill!" He called out. "Are you here?"

The voice that responded was so desolate that it almost broke his heart. "In here Hawke."

Rounding the corner Hawke stopped wide-eyed at the sight before him. Merrill's mirror was shattered and covered in ash. Before the base with her back turned to him was Merrill. One of her staffs was loosely clenched in her hand. When she turned around towards him he felt any anger he had flee. She looked so…broken. "Hawke…I-I don't know-"

In seconds Hawke had closed the distance between the two of them and engulfed the petite elf in his arms. "Merrill…there's nothing to forgive."

Hawke felt her thin arms rise and slowly wrap around his waist. "Hawke…do you remember what I told you our first time together?"

Pulling back from her he looked down into her eyes. "Merrill I-"

"I said 'don't save me Hawke'…do you remember?"

Not trusting his voice he merely nodded.

Merrill lowered her face back into his chest. "I was…wrong Hawke. So wrong." Her tear streaked face looked up at him again. "Please Hawke…save me."

* * *

Lyna stood on the deck of the ship bound for Ferelden the following morning. Alistair's business was done, as was hers. There was no need for them to stay any longer. "Are you sure about this Lyna?" Alistair asked standing beside her. "You know that we still have time-"

"No Alistair." She said cutting him off. "I'd merely be an anchor to her. Forcing her to stay in the past and not allowing her to move forward with the man she loves."

"Alright then," Alistair said nodding and moving away, "then I'll tell the Captain that we're ready to set sail immediately."

As her friend moved away Lyna pulled out the folded parchment that she kept next to her heart. The paper was nearly falling apart from all the times it was folded, unfolded, and cried over. She'd memorized every word within the note several times over. _'My last anchor is gone now my love.' _She thought looking up at the blue sky over head. _'Wait for me just a little while longer my beautiful bard. I'll be coming for you soon Leli, and this time I won't let you go.'_

* * *

**Well what did ya all think? I hope that y'all liked it! Please leave a review if ya want, and if you want to send me a challenge either review to this story and tell me what you want to read or send it to me in a PM.**

**See y'all later!**

**ffdrake**


	2. A New Home

**Hello everyone!**

**I want to send out a huge thank you to the two who've not only reviewed but also alerted to this chapter! My friend Apollo Wings and my new reviewer Musicalrain! Thank you both!  
**

**This prompt came from the ever talented Musicalrain: 'Feynriel's first day with the Dalish'**

**Main characters in this one is Feynriel and Marethari (along with a self created dalish Ina). Rating is K or K+ roughly and I would say that the genre would be 'Family' or perhaps 'Drama'. This was interesting to write and I hope that y'all enjoy it!**

**And once again if ya got a prompt or challenge you want to see me write please send it! And please check out the Community that my friend Apollo Wings created named after her story of prompts. Basically its a collection of authors who are talking prompts from each other and reviewers and write one shots about them. If your interested in joining let her know!**

**Please enjoy: 'A New Home'.**

* * *

Feynriel fell to his knees and stared helplessly up at the looming mountain before him. Clouds had rolled in and darkened the sky above and a light pouring of rain had coated everything in a thin layer of water. His lungs burned, his throat was dry, and his legs felt as if they were made of water instead of muscle and bone. Makers breath! People climb this blasted thing all the time! He didn't think that climbing Sundermount would be this difficult! If he'd known…perhaps he wouldn't have been so quick to tell that human…Hawke…that he would be fine on his own. He was not fine. He was anything but fine. But he had to keep moving.

Standing despite his limbs screaming in protest he used his arms to pull himself up the small rocky outcropping before him. The rocks gave away beneath his hands causing him to lose his precious hold and slide down the mountain side.

Trees, rocks, and grass passed in a blur of colors around him as he bounced off jagged edges of the mountain side. His hands reached out widely trying to grab hold of anything that would stop him. "Oh Maker! Help me!"

But his shouts and cries fell on death ears as he spiraled further down the mountain. His body suddenly felt weightless. There was no rough surface beneath him cutting him. He had only a moment to realize that he was falling through the air and the ground beneath him was rapidly approaching before he hit and everything went black.

* * *

Ina heard something hit the ground a short distance away from where she and her hunting partner Freya were crouched low to the ground watching for any passing deer. A large buck had just passed within her line of sight and she'd lined up her shot when the noise happened startling the deer. "By the Creators!" Freya shouted jumping up and pointing her bow in the direction of the sound. "What was that!?"

Letting the tension off of her bow with a sigh Ina watched helplessly as the deer ran away from where they were and out of sight. By the Creators. Freya was such a _da'len_ even though she now had her _vallaslin_ and was a full-fledged hunter; sometimes she made such silly mistakes. Standing she held her bow loosely to her side the arrow still notched on the string. "Well," she said marching past her hunting partner and towards the noise. "Since both the noise, and _you_, have successfully scared away our prey we might as well go and see what it is."

Ina felt a small sense of satisfaction as Freya blushed next to her as she suddenly realized her own foolishness. The cause of the noise however was not what Ina had thought. A loose stone knocked free by the weather she could understand. But what lay before her confounded her. It was a _shemlen_ boy, still not yet a man. His limbs were battered and his bloody from the fall down the cliff. But his chest still rose and fell with the steady pattern of breathing.

Freya was before her as soon as she laid eyes on the boy, an arrow notched and drawn ready to end his life. "Pathetic _shemlen_," she hissed her face contorted into one of rage. "How dare he approach our camp!"

Ina moved just in time to knock her fellow hunters bow to the side and watch as the arrow flew harmlessly into the sky. The anger was gone from Freya's face and replaced with confusion. "Ina…what are you-"

"Would he be a fully grown human we would take such precautions Freya," Ina said continuing to stare at the boy. "But he is still a _da'len_. We do not harm such innocents."

Freya huffed but lowered her bow. "There is no such thing as an innocent _shemlen_ Ina. They are all corrupt from the moment they enter the world. But what do we do with him? His injuries and the weather will not spare him from _Falon'Din_ for very long."

Ina looked at the boy closely. Freya was right. His injuries were serious enough that without aid he would die. And there were no human settlements near outside of the city Kirkwall to leave him with. Killing the child would almost be a mercy. But she would not have the blood of an innocent on her hands. Not when there was still a hope for him. Slinging her bow over her shoulder she walked over to the boy and carefully lifted the frail child up off the ground and over her shoulder. "Ina!" Freya yelled standing before her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeper Marethari can punish me later," she said adjusting the body so she could move freely. "But for now this _da'len_ needs help. And we are the only ones who can help him."

Freya's eyes went wide at the implication. "Ina…surely you can't mean you intend to bring him back with us!?"

Instead of answering her fellow hunter she simply walked past her and made for the camp. "As I said Freya. I will accept whatever punishment the Keeper ordains. But I will not have this _da'lens_ death on my conscious. Not let us move his haste. I fear _Falon'Din_ will come for him soon."

* * *

The fog of sleep was slowly rolling back as Feynriel slowly regain consciousness. He was laying on something not entirely soft, but it didn't feel like stones beneath him. If anything it felt as if he were lying on soft ground. None of his limps would respond to his thoughts and even his eyes felt as if they were sealed shut. Finally after what seemed like hours of struggling he was able to crack open his eyes. His vision was blurry to the point where all he could make out was dark brownish color of wherever he was.

With an almost inhuman effort he was able to turn his head to the side as he tried to figure out where he was. "You are awake now _da'len_. That is good. The hunters who found you feared that _Falon'Din_ had already taken you to the other side."

The voice sounded almost kind, motherly like. Turning his head he tried to look in the direction he thought the voice had come from. He could barely make out the lithe figure as it crossed the small space and stood next to him. "How do you feel _da'len_?"

"W-w-where?" Makers breath! His throat felt completely raw!

The figure held something next to his lips and soon he was greedily sucking down the cool water the figure was giving him. "Not too fast _da'len_," the figure, a woman he was able to deduce from the sound of her voice, chided. "You have been asleep for several days and your wounds are still not recovered fully."

His vision had recovered to the point that he was able to make out the woman before him. Her skin was sun kissed and her hair was silvery grey. Her pointed ears however drew his attention, and then hope swelled within him as he saw the markings of the older woman's face. "A-are you…are you Dalish?" He managed to get out passed his cracked lips.

The woman drew herself to her full height. "I am Keeper Marethari of the Dalish _da'len_. You are within my clan. But my question for you, before we send you back to Kirkwall, is why would a _da'len_ of the _shemlen_ try to climb the mountain side in search of us?"

Feynriel was starting to gain some control of his limbs again so he tried his best to sit up and face the Keeper. "Please…" he crocked. "Do-don't send me…me back."

Marethari tilted her head to the side. "And why should we keep you here _da'len?_ Surely your people will come for you. And we do not wish for confrontation with the _shemlen_."

Using almost all of his strength Feynriel managed to arrange himself on the small bed so that he was kneeling before the Keeper. "Please…I-I can't go back to Kirkwall…please don-don't send me back." He begged.

Marethari regarded him suspiciously. "We do not harbor those who have broken the law of the _shemlen da'len._"

Feynriel shook his head. "Please…I am not fully human. My-my mother was of the Dalish."

Marethari seemed to be looking more closely at him now. "_Da'len_, what is your mother's name."

Feynriel saw a chance for hope. Did…did she believe him? "My mother is Arianni of the Sabre Clan."

Marethari's eye's widened at the name before turning her back on him. Maker…did he say something wrong? "_Da'len…_you are within the Sabre Clan now. Your mother was once a sister, and fellow hunter, of our clan." Turning back on him the she fixed him with a look that made him want to suddenly find a corner and hide. "But now your story is easy to confirm. If you truly are Arianni's child, then she should have taught you some of your people's lore. Who is it that your mother honored with her _vallaslin_?"

Feynriel started thinking back on the time when he asked his mother about the _vallaslin_ she wore.

* * *

_"Mommy, why is your face covered in designs and no one else's is?" A five year old Feynriel asked his mother._

_ Arianni smiled at her son and lightly traced the designs on her face with a finger. "You know that I, as well as you, are of the Dalish. When a da'len, a child, is ready to take their place as an adult among the clan our Keeper places a design on our faces after we mediate in honor of the Creators. Each design represents one of the Creators."_

_ Feynriel's small hand joined his mothers in tracing the design. "Which Creator's design is this mommy?"_

_ Arianni smiled at her son. "I have honored the Creator-"_

* * *

"Andruil, the Goddess of the hunt." Feynriel said keeping constant eye contact with Marethari. "That is the Creator my mother choose to honor with her _vallaslin._"

Relief passed over Marethari. "Thank the Creators. Your mother still lives. It had been so long since we heard from her that we feared the worst. Tell me _da'len_, what of your father?"

Feynriel felt shame flow through him. "My father abandoned both my mother and I almost as soon as I came into this world."

"Then why has your mother not tried to find us after your birth?" Marethari pressed.

"I don't know why," he said honestly. "I-I asked her before…but she said that she couldn't face the clan again with her shame."

"That sounds like your mother," Marethari sighed. "Always too prideful. But _da'len_, if you are here without your mother, I must wonder as to why your sought us out."

Feynriel closed his eyes and breathed in deep. It was now or never he supposed. Raising his right hand he focused on the space between his fingers. Soon enough a small flame came to life between his fingers. Keeping the flame dancing on his fingers he looked up at Marethari fearing her look of rejection, but instead she just had her head tilted to the side as was regarding him with one delicate brow raised. "So you have the gift then _da'len_, but why have you come to us? The _shemlen_ have places for their mages to study do they not?"

Letting the flame die in his hand he lowered his eyes. "Yes. But, they do not treat those with the gift well. I-I've heard so many stories about the Circle, especially the Circle in Kirkwall. And none of them end pleasantly for those with magic."

"So you instead decided to seek out your people." Marethari deduced. "How long have you known of your gift?"

"About three years now," he said shrugging. "I was able to keep myself hidden from the Templar's with my mother's help for almost all of that time. But…a few weeks ago I was captured by slaver's who wanted to sell me because of my magic. A human, Hawke I think his name was, saved me from them. He-he helped me get away and told me he wasn't going to send me to the Circle because…he too is a mage and he understood me. But…but he said that I needed training, and that perhaps the Dalish could help me. And…and the elf with him agreed that I should seek you out. So I-I came to you."

Marethari suddenly looked sad. "The elf who was with Hawke, was she a small elf with dark hair and _vallaslin_ writing on her face?"

Feynriel thought back on the petite elf. "Yes I-I think she said her name was Merrill, or something like that. She seemed to know where exactly to find this clan. Was she...is she part of this clan?"

Marethari looked on the verge of tears. "Yes. She was my First, but…out paths differ and she choose to leave the clan and go into the city." Shaking her head she focused again on him. "So you came to us on recommendation from Hawke and Merrill to learn how to control your magic and be with your people is that correct?"

"Yes Keeper," he said lowering his head so that he was bowing as best he could before her. "Please…can I stay with the clan?"

For a long time Marethari stayed silent and he prepared himself for the worst. "Of course _da'len," _she said causing him to look up at her. A slight smile was playing across her face. "You are of the People. None would turn you away. But I do have one question for you _da'len_ before you join the clan."

"Yes Keeper," he said eagerly. "You can ask me anything you want!"

"Why did you try and climb the mountain side when there is a path leading up the mountain almost directly to our camp?"

* * *

Feynriel stood off to the side of the camp watching the people of the clan interact. Night had fallen and members of the clan had gathered around a large fire located in the center He was still unsure of how to approach those of the clan. His introduction to the camp had been more than a little rough. Keeper Marethari had to come down quite hard on several of the clan who spoke out saying that he was a liar and nothing more than a pathetic _shemlen._ Although when Marethari brought up his lineage and he verified it once again by saying the Creator his mother honored with her _vallaslin _several of the protestors ceased.

"_Da'len, _there is no need for you to sit so far away from the fire tonight."

Feynriel looked up from where he was currently sitting to see an older elf woman staring down at him. This was the huntress that Marethari assigned to teach him the ways of the hunt and to teach him of the clan. But…Maker what was her name!?

The huntress grinned at him. "You've forgotten my name haven't you _da'len?_"

Not being able to meet her eyes he turned his head and nodded. "Yes."

The huntress crossed her arms over her chest and looked off at the fire. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. There are many things that you have been told today. My name is Ina."

Feynriel nodded her name falling into place. "That's right. Keeper Marehari said that you're to teach me the way of the clan….right?" Ina nodded. "And…she also told me that you were the one to bring me back here. I-I wanted to thank you for that. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't found me."

Ina waved a hand before her dismissing him. "There is nothing to thank me for _da'len. _Had you been any older I would've left you there to die."

"Are…are things really that bad?"

Sighing Ina sat down next to him. "Usually not. But we cannot be too careful. _Shemlen _often think they have the right to tell us how to live our lives. By the blade usually. Do to this fear it is unusual for us to stay in one place as long as we currently have. But Keeper Marethari has never led us astray before, and we all trust her judgment."

Feynriel looked up at the fire watching a few of the children run around laughing and playing while still others sat before an elder elf listening with rapt attention as he wove a tale for the children. Maker, things were so peaceful here. Why would the humans think that these people where so evil?

"Now come," Ina said pulling on his arm so he was forced to stand. "While you are still a _da'len_ you are now part of the clan. Come and sit with us. We do not let our family stay alone."

Feynriel felt himself smile. These people weren't afraid of him even though they knew he was a mage. They accepted him even though he was half elvhen and half human. Perhaps…perhaps he could convince his mother to come back. But for now…he would enjoy his new found family.

* * *

**Hope that y'all enjoyed it! Musicalrain I hoped that I lived up to the prompt that you sent me!**

**Once again everyone please leave a review if ya like it! And if you got any prompts for me let me know and I will write it! I open to any scenario, rating, and genre!**

**See y'all later!**

**ffdrake  
**


	3. Hearts Mended

**Hello everyone! This new prompt comes once again from my friend, beta reader, and amazing author Apollo Wings! **

**The prompt given was this: 'The Warden (f) disappears, on how, why, when this happens, and if their love interest is looking for the.'**

**Ended up being a bit longer than I originally planned, but got on a roll and kept going.**

**Hope that you all enjoy this! And once again if any one you have a challenge/prompt for me either PM me or send me a review! Or if wanna leave a review without a prompt that is awesome as well!**

**(f)Dalish Warden/Leliana pairing: Hurt/comfort/Romance/Drama I guess you could say.**

* * *

**Hearts Mended**

Leliana stared down at the letter in her hands. Her name was scrawled neatly across the outside in Wynne's delicate writing. It had been nearly a month since her fruitless search of the city of Kirkwall and two years since Leliana watched her old friend, Wynne, sent to the Makers side. But she was to find no time for rest or to grieve. Almost as soon as things had settled even the slightest the Divine had given her another task and she was forced to leave the city once again. And now after over two years she just now receives a letter from her elder and mentor. At first she thought it was a cruel joke and was intent on throwing the letter into the nearest fire she could find, but now curiosity had gotten the better of her. Turing the letter over she was faced with the wax seal on the back imprinted with a mark of the Ferelden Circle. With a quick pull the seal was broken and the letter fell open into her lap.

_My dearest Leliana,_

_If you are reading this than I have gone to the Makers side. These past years have been a blessing in many ways. A blessing that I was able to meet and travel with all of you. A blessing that I was able to be present during the fall of the darkspawn. A blessing that I was able to find and be with my son I never knew. And I feel that with so many blessings I must return one in kind._

_What I am about to tell you is a secret entrusted to I, and I alone. I know where my friend, your love, the Hero of Ferelden, Lyna Maharial is located._

Leliana felt her heart stop all at once. How? How did Wynne know where she was and not her? She'd been searching for Lyna ever since word was sent that she'd disappeared from Ferelden! It's been almost five years now! Where has she been!? Why did she disappear!?

_I know that you must have a lot of questions, but the answers to those questions are hers to give and hers alone. Leliana I have seen far too much in my time and done so many things wrong that I want to try and prevent some bad things from happening to the people I love. You must go to her; she needs you more than she will ever admit. And once you get to her side, never leave her again no matter what happens. She has chosen to hide herself away from Thedas in the Berceralian Forest, in the old elvhen ruins where we found the Lady of the Forest. Go to her child. And forgive this old woman for not being able to be more forthcoming with you._

_May you always follow you heart my friend,_

_Wynne_

Leliana could do nothing but stand in shock as the letter fell from her fingers. All this time she was hiding almost quiet literally under her noise, and she never knew it. But…why would she be hiding in those ruins? Everyone who knew her well enough knew what had happened in those ruins. And Lyna was almost deathly afraid of them after they left. Why? Why would she go back there?

And then it hit her. Lyna was just not trying to hide from the world. By staying in a place that everyone she was close to knew she despised she proved that she was also hiding from them. That train of thought brought along a whole new line of pain. Why would Lyna be so desperate to hide from her friends that she would go to such a place?

Kneeling on the ground she picked up the fallen letter and read it again and again hoping beyond hope that she read it wrong. But each time it came out exactly as the first time. It just…didn't make sense! Gathering up her scant supplies Leliana faced towards the south.

'_Once your mission is done Leliana I fear that I must ask you to come back to me as soon as you can.'_ The Divine's voice rang in her ear causing her to come up short. _'There will be no rest for the weary in these troubled times. But know that the Maker and I value highly what you are doing.'_

"I'm sorry Divine," Leliana whispered facing the south. "But just this once. I fear I must be selfish and not return to you. I pray you will understand." And without another moment's hesitation Leliana started her track towards Ferelden and the woman she loved.

* * *

Lyna stared down at her prey from her vantage point up in the trees. The buck was blissfully unaware of her presence as it walked slowly through the forest stopping to sniff at the ground every so often. Pulling back slowly on her already notched arrow the elf lined up the arrow with the buck before her. Letting the arrow go she watched it sail gracefully through the air striking the deer and brining the creature down before it ever heard the wind of the arrow.

Dropping down from her hunting spot Lyna moved almost in complete silence as she crossed the forest floor. Her years of self-imposed isolation had forced her to relearn and surpass her days as a hunter for her clan. Sure life could've been easier for her should she choose. But she couldn't go back. Not now. Not after what she saw that fate fully day years ago.

'_No!'_ She thought harshly to herself stopping the memories from coming back. _'I vowed I would never think of it again! I was a fool! But I will never be made one again!'_

Shaking her head in hopes of clearing her mind she made her way to her prey. Her arrow had flown true and taken the deer through its ribs and into its heart killing it. It wasn't the biggest deer she'd ever caught. But now she was only hunting for one instead of dozens. It was just as she stood over her kill that the pain came. Like a raging fire it spread from her chest out towards her fingers and toes. The huntress was left collapsing to the earth holding her chest and trying to breathe through the pain that wretched her body.

'_Not yet!' _She thought gritting her teeth in an attempt to fight the pain. _'Not yet!'_

As quick as it had come the pain had subsided once again. Pushing herself up onto her knees she rubbed her brow furiously. The attacks were starting to happen with greater frequency. But this was the life she'd chosen for herself.

Righting herself she grabbed her kill and prepared to make her way back to her new home. She'd taken less than a few steps when she heard it. The howl of a pack of wolves. Perhaps a half dozen if she were to guess. Wolves were a common sight and noise in the wilderness, but what made her stop in her tracks was when the wolves howled again. Only this time there were at least two less to their numbers. When they howled again she heard only a lone wolf's cry. She felt no darkspawn through her taint, and all of the People had abandoned these woods long ago in turn for their new home in the southlands.

Placing her kill on rocks Lyna readied her bow and slowly made her way towards the wolves. Someone, perhaps more than one, had just killed a small pack of wolves. Normally she wouldn't care about such things, but this was far too close to her home, and she wanted no chances of being found.

Staying close to the trees she came across the wolves in a matter of moments. They were all lying dead on the ground. Some had arrows lodged in their necks instantly killing them while others still had long gashes slicing through their fur. Stepping cautiously avoiding any noise she tried to find what killed the wolves in such a manner. A lone _shemlen_ was standing with its back to her kneeling over one of the wolves. The way the _shemlen_ was kneeling above the wolf and the way its arms were jerking made Lyna believe they were trying to retrieve their arrows.

Whoever this _shemlen_ was, they'd come far too close to her home. And seeing as how it was only a single _shemlen_ she doubted that anyone would miss them. Lining up her arrow she stepped away from the tree ready to take them down. The _shemlen_ head shot up as Lyna broke a small branch beneath her foot. Cursing her own stupidity she pulled back fully intending to end it, but her hand was stopped as red hair flowed in the wind as the _shemlen_ turned. Lyna felt her heart race as first red hair, then pale skin, and then clear blue eyes turned to meet her own.

"Lyna! Is that you!?"

Lyna's hands shock almost violently as she stared at her one time _shemlen_ lover, Leliana. The bard had a large smile on her face as she stood and turned to her fully. "Maker Lyna I've been-"

Lyna didn't hesitate. Without a second glance she fled into the forest she tried to put as much distance between the two as possible in hopes of losing the bard. Leliana's voice echoed throughout the forest calling her name, but she paid it no mind. She had to get away. Especially from her.

* * *

Leliana stared in mute shock at the place Lyna had just vanished from. For years Leliana had dreamed of this moment. Of finally reuniting with the woman who saved and restored her heart. Of all the different scenarios that ran through her mind, having Lyna turn and flee from the mere sight of her was definitely not among them. It took her a full few seconds to fully process what had just happened and by then Lyna was gone from her sight, disappearing into the woods.

"Lyna!" She yelled abandoning the wolves and giving chase. "Lyna please wait!"

Following her elf was a challenge fare greater than she would've ever thought. Lyna wove in and out through the trees completely disappearing from her sight only to pop back even further way. "Lyna please wait!" She called out desperately trying her hardest to keep up with her.

She was focused so hard on the fleeing elf in front of her that she neglected her surroundings. A loose rock slid out from her foot as she ran bringing her to the ground, her head bouncing off a thick tree root jutting up from the earth. As he vision failed she managed to whisper the name of her beloved one last time before the world faded to darkness.

"Lyna!"

* * *

Leliana sat upright gasping for air as the name left her lips. Her head throbbed as if she'd been clubbed by an ogre. Raising a hand to her head she frowned as she felt the coarse bandages that were wrapped around her head. Her vision was still filled with spots but she could see that she was in some sort of dark room illuminated only by the fire near her. "You're awake. Good I would hate to go through the trouble of performing a burial for you."

Leliana snapped her head to the side, a poor decision as her neck cracked painfully as it turned. A figure was standing in the shadows just beyond the light of the fire. Even though the figure was shroud in darkness Leliana would never misplace that voice. But…it sounded different. Almost darker than she remembered. "Lyna? Is that you?"

The elf stepped into the light of the fire and Leliana felt her heart rise into her throat. She looked almost the same as she did seven years ago when they were forced to separate. Leliana in her duties to the Chantry and Lyna in search of Morrigan. Her hair was still the same midnight black but now it was longer and un-kept. Her eyes thought still the same sea blue now held a hatred that she'd never seen before.

"I told only two people where I might go," Lyna said pacing before the fire. "One is-was-a fellow Warden so I doubt that he would tell you. And the other was an old school teacher. So tell me, why did Wynne suddenly decide to betray me after all these years?"

The way she spoke sent shivers down her spine. Maker, Lyna was sounding just like she did when they first met. Mistrustful and hateful to anything and everything related to humans. "And where is our old school teacher now?" Lyna asked still pacing. "I would dearly love to have a chat with her about loyalty."

Leliana stared up at her in shock. Maker…did she not know? "Have…have you not heard then?"

Lyna gave her a hard look. "Unless news travels on the backs of animals then no. I've had no interest in the world of you _shemlen's_ for years."

"Lyna," Leliana began felling tears forming, "Wynne died. Over two years ago now."

That news stopped Lyna dead in her tracks. The elf stared off into the darkness not saying anything. "So if she told you where I was…why are you only coming now? After two years?"

"I-I only receive her letter telling me where you were a month ago," Leliana confessed. "B-but I've been searching for you for years! Everyone has but none has been able to find a single trace of you!"

Lyna huffed. "That was the point. There's nothing for me out there."

Feeling her heart break at that Leliana had to fight to keep back the tears. "W-what about your clan!? You so desperately wanted to find them aga-"

"My clan is gone." Lyna said cutting her off. "My Keeper is dead. Most of those who knew me are gone and those remaining have chosen to forget me. Even Merrill has moved on."

"The Wardens!"

"I abandoned my post years ago. They'd more than likely want to kill me rather than see me again."

"And me!"

Lyna's eyes glossed over. "And what about you?" She asked her voice full of malice. "You have long since removed me from your life."

Leliana felt her heart breaking even further. "What do you mean Lyna! I've never forgotten you! I've searched for you for years! For these past seven years I've longed for the day that I would hold you aga-"

"Did you long to hold me again when 'he' was holding you Leliana?"

Leliana could do nothing but stare up at the elf as she advanced on her. "You say it's been seven years since you saw me. But it has only been four since I've seen you!"

Leliana felt dread well up inside her. Maker…please tell her that she didn't….Maker no. But the look in Lyna's eyes told Leliana that the Maker would not grant her this prayer. "After three years of no word from you, after I learned of my Keeper's death and losing the rest of my clan I decided to try and find you. My one last reason to remain in this world. I abandoned the Wardens, everyone in my search for you. And where do I find you? At some party in the arms of a-a man! Hanging off of him and his every word! Stealing kisses when you thought no one was looking! And then departing with him to his chambers as the sun set! Thank you for making me relive the worst day of my life!"

Guilt sunk its deadly claws into her. Maker…she had seen. "Please Lyna…I swear to you that-"

"Do not try and delude me that I still mean anything to you! So why have you come?"

The cold dread that was in her turned to ice and worked to crush what little was left of her. "I-I-I came to find you." She chocked as tears started to fall.

Lyna huffed and turned away. "Well you found me. Now I'll need to find a new place to go. So now Lay Sister of the Chantry, I take my leave of you. You will never have to worry about me again."

The elf turned her back on her and walked away. Leliana could do nothing, say nothing, as she watched her love walk away from her. "Lyna please," she pleaded reaching out to the retreating form. "Please don't-"

A sudden coughing fit stopped the elf in her tracks. Lyna suddenly doubled over as if she was in immense pain. The scream of pain that tore from her lips was enough to snap Leliana out of her stupor as she ran to her. Lyna had fallen to the ground. Her body curled up into a tight ball. "Maker, Lyna! Breathe, please what's wrong!" Leliana begged kneeling next to her and trying anything she could think of to sooth the elf.

The elf's curled body suddenly spasmed. Her limbs shot out in every direction as her back arched, her mouth opened in a wordless scream. And then as quickly as it started the elf dropped lifelessly to the ground her body going completely limp and her eyes closed.

Leliana could only stare in shock as the elf ceased moving. With shaky hands she checked her heartbeat while also leaning her ear to her lips. Relief coursed through her as she felt the elf's heart beat beneath her hand and heard her shallow breathing. Placing one hand under her knees and the other behind her shoulders Leliana picked the petite elf off the ground. Surprised by just how light Lyna had become Leliana walked her lover over to the makeshift bed that she'd awoken upon only moments earlier. Finding a fur blanket she pulled it over her Warden ensuring that she would be warm. After thowing another log on the fire Leliana picked up the elf's head and placed it in her lap.

Part of her felt that she didn't have the right to do this intimate act with her. But right now…she wanted to be a little selfish. Her mind went back to that dreadful night. She'd been ordered by the Divine to investigate a noble thought to be aligning with a group looking to entice a mage rebellion. She was to find out any information she could…but the noble needed to be left alive and uninjured. What other method did she have?

Stroking the elf's hair Leliana began talking to herself. "Do you know what the worst day of my life was?" She asked the unconscious elf. "It's been every day for the past seven years that I've been without you."

* * *

Lyna slowly awoke from a dream she'd not had in a long time. She was with Leliana again. Her head resting on the bards lap as she told her tales and sung her songs. But it was just a dream, one that died four years ago. Moving her head she suddenly realized that she was not lying fully on her makeshift bed. Her head was resting on something tough, but yet still soft. Opening her eyes she saw Leliana above her. The bards head was down and her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall of her make shift bedroom.

For a moment Lyna was taken back seven years ago when she'd dream of waking up every day like this. But that dream was coldly washed away with what she'd seen and been through. But…but why was she still here? And how did she end up in her lap? She was walking away from her and them…and then…and then it happened again. The body wrenching pain. Only this time it was far worse than ever before. _'Damn it Lyna! You know you are not supposed to get too riled up! It's all her fault!'_

Standing up quickly the elf pushed herself away from the bard causing the later to be rudely awoken. Leliana's blue eyes blinked in the dim light trying to push back the last remnants of sleep. "Why are you still here?" Lyna hissed between clenched teeth. "I thought I made it apparent! I do not need you! And you clear never needed me!"

Leliana's heartbroken face almost made her take the words back. Almost. "Lyna. I-even if you hate me. I will never leave your side."

Lyna could only stare at the bard. "Won't your 'man' get jealous of you spending your time away from him?"

Leliana couldn't meet her gaze as her eyes shifted towards the fire. "Lyna…that man you saw me with was a mark. The Divine sent me on a mission to get him to-"

"So I haven't lost your heart." She said cutting Leliana off and causing the brad to lock eyes with her once again. "It's a simple matter that I never had it in the first place."

Blue eyes blinked rapidly as the bard tried to figure out what she said. "W-what do you mean? Lyna I love you! I've always loved y-"

"Spare me Sister. You love one thing. Your precious Chantry. The very thing that calls my people's way of life barbaric. The very same thing that calls my faith blasphemy. The very thing that called for the destruction of my people and our culture! The very thing that says that I am less than human because of my birth! How can you say that you love me, when your first and only love is the Chantry! The thing that took everything from me! My people's home, our culture! The woman that I lov-"

Cutting herself off before she could say the last word she turned her back to the bard and tried to even out her breathing. She couldn't let herself become so riled again. Leliana was staying silent behind her. "I'm sorry Lyna," her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry for everything. For leaving your side seven ago. To not being able to see past what I thought was my duty to what was truly important. I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed with you."

The bards voice was coming closer to her as she spoke and by the time she'd finished Lyna felt the light touch of the bards fingers against her back. "Lyna…can you look at me please?"

Steeling herself she turned back and faced the bard. Her face was streaked with tears still freshly fallen. "Lyna, my love." She raised her hand to touch her face, but stopped as Lyna moved back slightly. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me that there isn't still something between us. Tell me to go and I will leave your side."

Lyna opened her mouth ready to say the word. The one word that would make the bard leave her in peace. But even as she tried to say it, the word faded in her throat as she looked at Leliana's eyes. Her eyes were wide and defenseless. Ready to be hurt by her, more than ready to be loved by her. _'For the love of the Creators! Why can't I say it?'_

After several long moments of utter silence Leliana leaned in and gently wrapped her arms around her. "If you had said go Lyna, I would've lost hope," she whispered into her ear. "But even then. I could never leave you again." Pulling back from their embrace the bard gently whipped a tear from her cheek. "I'm not asking you to love again. I know that I will have to earn that from you. But just know that I love you, now and always."

"This is fool hearty and impossible." Lyna said breaking their eye contact.

"Since when has that ever stopped you before _m'asha, ma lath, ma vhenan._"

Lyna backed away from the bard unable to stand being so close to her again. At least not right now. "By the Creators Leliana…what are you doing to me?" She asked clutching her hair. "Years I've built up defenses ready to live the rest of my life here. And now…in a mere matter of minutes you take everything down!"

Leliana stayed back from her. "I don't know Lyna. But you do the same to me. But Lyna…what's happening to you? I-I've never seen an attack like that before."

Lyna didn't want to tell her at first. But…there appeared to be no driving the bard away. If she was so intent on staying near her she at least deserved to know. "The first time happened after I saw you and…and him. I-I didn't know what'd happened so I sought out Wynne. She was…just as confused so we went to Avernus. And…and when a person becomes a Warden we take some of the darkspawn taint into us. But I…I was tainted before I ever became a Warden, by a mirror connected to the Beyond. That taint, along with Avernus's potion, and the Architect's experiments did something to the taint within it and…while still immune to death by it…the symptoms still occur."

"Maker Lyna! Is there…I mean can you be-"

"Cured? No. Avernus and Wynne tired both separate and together and failed. It seems that the attacks occur when I'm stressed. So…I left everything behind."

Two arms wrapped around her from behind. She didn't resist as Leliana pulled her into her. "Maker Lyna, if there's anything I can do for you…please ask it of me. Just…please don't ask me to leave you again."

Placing her hands on top of Leliana's, Lyna had every intention of removing her but found that she couldn't move them. In fact her grip tightened on those arms and her legs weakened until the bard was the only thing holding her up. "By the Creators Leliana…I…I don't know if things can be the same as they were. But…but please don't leave me."

The arms around her tightened. "I'm not going anywhere _ma vhenan."_

* * *

**Well there we are! Once again went a bit longer than the prompt originally was suppose to go. But once ya get rolling ya can't really stop!**

**If ya liked it please leave a review and if you wanna see me write something specific send me a prompt with your idea and I will get working on it immediately!**

**See y'all later!  
**

**ffdrake**


End file.
